<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Собака by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803071">Собака</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, amon and kaneki are together and everyone else need to come to terms with it, amon doesnt like his job, amon koutarou is human, and ok, but no sasaki, no beta we die like men, set after the raid, some thinkink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст был написан ради фразы "канеки собака умный" но вырос в немного большее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Собака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Канеки, собака, умный.</p><p>Если быть уж совсем точным, то кто и был в этой ситуации псом, так это он, Амон. Глупой, но верной псиной, которая сама же нашла себе хозяина, и сама же вручила контроль над собой.</p><p>Если Котаро нужен был поводок, то Кену — намордник.</p><p>Вот только намордник уже есть, и поводок тоже, и всё есть, и сейчас Амон стоит и честно смотрит в глаза Ариме, которому, кажется, и вовсе плевать на все их личностные проблемы. И должно быть, Амону тоже было бы плевать, не будь они его. Не подбери он после рейда на кафе полугуля в подворотне.</p><p>Обычно после такого говорят о том, что он кормил его своей едой, но кормить собой Канеки было как-то не очень привлекательной перспективой. Поэтому готовил Кен, который единственный из них двоих умел готовить, и эта ситуация не могла стать ещё комичнее. И ладно, Амон мог признать, что кормил Канеки, но разве сперма считается?</p><p>Возвращаясь к делу: Канеки умён, Амон псина, а Ариме плевать.</p><p>Звучит как начало дрянного анекдота, вот только это была их жизнь.</p><p>Бог Смерти внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, и даже, кажется, что-то видел, но Котаро было уже всё равно. Канеки отправил ему посылкой Кано — они искали этого говнюка уже полтора года, окей? И не имели ни единой зацепки до этого момента — чуть ли не в цветастой упаковке, и даже не поленился подписаться, что теперь вылилось во множество вопросов. Амон конечно уже задумывался о смене работы, но всё же хотелось напоследок получить хорошие рекомендации, а не обвинения о содействии гулям.</p><p>Он и спокойный-то был по сути потому, что Кен, как уже было сказано, умный. И с Аримой у него были какие-то свои особые мутки, когда полугуль перевёл свой взгляд с мира гулей на мир следователей. Там-то он уже навел шороху, почистил пару районов, теперь залёг на дно, и из постели Амона стал решать, куда и как отправить CCG.</p><p>Из постели потому что спустя месяц жизни они наконец признали, что что-то между ними есть, и честно говоря, лучшего у Амона ничего в жизни не было. Факт того, что любовник был полугулем, а сейчас на него пялился Бог Смерти, немного омрачал это, но он знал, на что шёл.</p><p>Какой-то задней частью мозга он понимал, что было два варианта: либо Арима пялился на него исключительно в театральных целях, чтобы потом быстро прикрыть лавочку и объявить, что это просто у Глазной Повязки замашки такие. Ну любит он следователям помогать, у каждого свои увлечения. Либо же он, Котаро, должен был ляпнуть что-то о том, какой Кен прелестный и что гули тоже не очень плохие, давайте перестанем устраивать геноцид.</p><p>Проблема была в том, что какой вариант был верным, было откровенно непонятно.</p><p>Да и Канеки не был такой уж булочкой с корицей, если смотреть правде в глаза. Он мог пробивать черепа, поднять Амона одной рукой — хотя Котаро тоже вообще-то мог поднять Кена, но они были в совершенно разной весовой категории — и вообще не тянул на добро во плоти.</p><p>То есть, конечно, людей он не убивал, и без повода силой не пользовался, особенно когда вменяемый был. И даже Амон, бесконечно влюблённый, мог признать что они оба не тянут на героев. Что оба грешники, мужеложцы и убийцы, но на данном этапе это уже не имело никакого значения. Сейчас они были вместе, и Котаро готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы так и продолжалось. Ради своего возлюбленного он готов был на всё, и к тому же более чем готов пересмотреть своё видение мира.</p><p>Он по субботам завтракает в кафе с Хинами и Тоукой, окей? Он умеет учиться на своих ошибках и признавать их. Особенно когда его тыкают в них носом, спасибо, Кен.</p><p>Мир будет подтираться твоими прекрасными светлыми идеалами, пока ты не догадаешься, что он не чёрно-белый. Так было с Канеки, так было с ним, и то же самое предстояло проделать в принципе со всеми.</p><p>Не то чтобы Амон на самом деле был готов стать тем, кто это сделает, он вообще-то просто мирно хочет жить со своим парнем — почти мужем даже, потому что Котаро не идёт на полумеры, и раз уж отдал свою жизнь, то подарить кольцо ему раз плюнуть. Может, они усыновят пару сиротских детей, собаку и кота. Идеальная жизнь для двух говнюков, которые просто хотят быть вместе, неужели это так сложно воплотить?</p><p>Чертовски сложно, как оказалось, но Канеки каждый раз так трогательно краснел, когда Котаро говорил об этой идее, что отказываться от неё не хотелось до смерти. В конце концов, если кто-то покусится на его жизнь, то Кен разорвёт их всех на части, и это даже не шутка. Амон бы скорее всего сделал то же самое, будь всё наоборот, хотя сил у него всё же немного поменьше.</p><p>— Повязка щадил меня каждый раз, как мы встречались. И у нас не записано за ним ни единого убитого человека. Возможно, он действительно хочет помочь? — наконец говорит он, когда взгляд Аримы уже становится невыносимым. Для театральных целей так долго не пялятся, значит у него тут есть роль. Кен на самом деле, даже не смотря на поехавший разум и дикую силу, не будет никого ранить, если есть выбор.</p><p>Он ни в коем случае не святой, но есть ли тут вообще хоть кто-то святой?</p><p>Возможно, Арима, думает Амон. Ему настолько по-барабану, что невольно начинаешь верить в его святость, хотя руки в крови у него чуть ли не больше, чем у Одноглазой Совы. Канеки бы скорее всего посмеялся над этим, долго, с надрывом. Он последнее время выискивал информацию про Вашу, и кажется Кишо был из них, и неужели они там просто гули, охотящиеся на своих?</p><p>Амону верить в это не хотелось, но пазлы складывались, всё складывалось. То, что казалось самым бредовым, было самым правдивым, и Кен явно не был рад, что оказался прав. Канеки вообще редко радуется, когда его догадки верны. В основном потому, что предполагает он обычно самое худшее, и сам факт того, что Кен к чему-то готов, уже намекает, что это самый дерьмовый вариант.</p><p>— Это требует отдельного расследования, — в конце концов говорит Арима, и резко разворачивается, уходит. Кен сказал ему, что Арима по запаху как старик, и видит он так себе, судя по всему. Бог Смерти уходит на покой, и Амон не хочет думать о том, кто может придти ему на смену. Канеки разве что, и он уже даже удивляться не будет, если так случится.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Котаро достаёт телефон и быстро пишет возлюбленному, что сегодня принесет домой щенка, и это не обсуждается.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>